Les Vestiges
by Mikealys Ael
Summary: Et si la hargne de combattre des Vestiges de Vanitas était dû à ses émotions envers Ventus qu'il ne contrôle pas...? (shonen-ai)


_**Les vestiges**_

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Genre : Shonen-ai, romance

Couple : VaniVen/VanVen (Vanitas et Ventus)

Note : Juste pour fêter le VaniVen/VanVen Day, et cadeau pour Angelscythe.

* * *

Ventus ouvrit les yeux. Et tomba sur deux orbes bleus. Encore pâteux, il sourit néanmoins d'un air imbécile. Aqua. Elle allait bien, elle lui souriait tendrement, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il perdit son sourire en remarquant son teint terne, fatigué, et ses cheveux qui avaient poussés. Il vit alors derrière son amie un jeune homme, brun, en cheveux en pique... Il lui rappelait quelqu'un... En voyant son air perdu, la bleue prit doucement les mains du blond dans les siennes, s'agenouillant en face de lui, toujours assis sur ce siège blanc trônant au milieu de la pièce tout aussi éclatant.

\- « Ventus... Tu te rappelles de moi, n'est-ce pas... ? »

\- « Bien sûr Aqua ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de diriger une main vers sa gorge, surprit.

Sa gorge était sèche, sa voix était rocailleuse, douloureuse même. Ventus se réveilla enfin. Où était-il ? Il regarda ses mains puis regarda la Maître de la Keyblade dans les yeux, perdu. Il s'était sacrifié pour détruire la **χ** -blade... Puis plus rien...

Ventus apprit qu'il avait passé plusieurs années endormi, dans ce qui était devenu le « Manoir Oblivion », déposé par Aqua elle-même avant de partir à la rescousse de Terra... Mais n'avait pas entièrement réussi et était tombée dans les Ténèbres où elle fut secourue par Sora et ses amis.

Plusieurs semaines s'était passée où il avait pu admirer ce qu'était devenu l'enfant qui avait recueilli une partie de son cœur quand il en avait besoin : Sora. Ce garçon, non, ce jeune homme désormais, était devenu un vaillant manieur de Keyblade, aussi fort que lui. Il avait du chemin à faire pour reprendre son rôle d'aîné, même si au fond, il était heureux que cela se passe ainsi. Un grand combat se préparait semblait-il : Xehanort ne s'était malheureusement pas arrêté à lui et ses amis... Ils s'entraînaient tous donc ensemble tout en recherchant Terra qu'ils ne trouvaient pas. Et Aqua ne voulait pas que le blond les aide dans leur recherche : « un si long sommeil n'a pas dû te faire que du bien, reprends des force avant » disait-elle.

Mais il en avait assez.

Bien sûr, partir à la suite de Terra la première fois s'était retourné contre lui, il le savait... Et justement : il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout était de sa faute. À cause de lui, et de Vanitas, pour forger la **χ** -blade... Il voulait réparer ses erreurs.

Il sortit en pleine nuit de la tour de Yen Sid et, enfin dehors, fit apparaître sa Keyblade. Il jeta un regard en arrière.

\- « Je le ramènerai... Je te le promets, Aqua »

Le Keyblader enclencha son armure, lança sa Keyblade qui se transforma en planeur où il monta sans hésiter. Il s'envola dans la Carte des Mondes et chercha un monde où se poser, un monde où ses amis n'avaient pas pensé à chercher. Il dut planer un long moment, croisant des mondes inconnus et d'autres où il avait vécu ses aventures. Il croisa d'anciens amis et s'en fit d'autres.

Mais aucune trace de Terra.

Au détour d'un monde, il écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait ce monde...

La Nécropole des Keyblade.

Il ralentit sa course pour s'arrêter devant cet endroit. Où tout avait basculé, où tout avait commencé. Où Xehanort avait extrait les Ténèbres de son cœur, créant ainsi Vanitas...

Ventus regarda le monde sans le voir.

Vanitas... Il baissa la tête. Il était une part de lui, il était revenu en lui et il avait senti tous ses mauvais sentiments, principalement tous dirigés vers lui... Cette rage et cette jalousie... Ventus serra la main qui s'était posée sur son torse sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Dès le début, il s'était senti attiré par l'être des Ténèbres. Il avait envahi ses pensées autant que Terra, mais... d'une autre façon. Le blond secoua la tête. À l'époque, il s'était posé des questions, si l'un d'entre eux avait été une fille, il aurait tout de suite compris, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mais maintenant... Mais maintenant, il comprenait : il n'avait été attiré par Vanitas que, et seulement que par le fait que le noiroux était sa part de ténèbres. Son cœur exigeait juste sa partie manquante, celle de Sora étant trop pure pour son équilibre.

\- « Oui... Ça ne peut être que ça... » Souffla-t-il, souriant tristement, étrangement.

Le combat final s'était passé ici, à la Nécropole des Keyblade. Peut-être qu'il y aurait un indice pour retrouver Terra. Il fonça vers le monde et s'engouffra dans l'atmosphère, bénissant l'armure de le protéger aussi bien. Le blond atterrit sur la terre sèche, poussiéreuse. Cela n'avait pas réellement changé. Ventus marcha sur ces terres sans vies à la recherche d'indice. Il appela le nom de son ami qui résonna sur les parois rocheuses.

Mais rien.

Il monta le long d'un versant abrupt, voulant prendre de la hauteur pour regarder l'horizon. Mais encore une fois, rien ne sautait à ses yeux. Juste de la roche, de la terre et de la poussière. Il soupira. C'était peine perdue. Encore une fois, il avait l'impression d'être plus un boulet qu'autre chose. Ventus se retourna et s'arrêta net, retenant sa respiration. Son cœur rata un battement avant de s'accélérer. Ce n'était pas possible...

Le blond s'approcha de la boule noire qui lévitait. Il dirigea une main lentement vers ce symbole qu'il connaissait que trop bien avant de s'en aviser.

Dedans trônait un symbole, ressemblant trait pour trait au porte-clés du Clavis Vacuum.

La Keyblade de Vanitas.

Il ne devait pas y toucher, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Pourtant... Pourtant, il se sentait attiré. Il sentait les Ténèbres de Vanitas. Était-ce... Lui... ?

\- « Vanitas... ? »

N'était-il pas censé être en lui ? Détruit ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Il voulut poser la main sur la boule noire mais elle s'y engouffra pour toucher le symbole. Elle était froide et malléable, pas entièrement en matière physique, mais néanmoins pas réellement palpable. Il s'écoula quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il toucha ce symbole du bout des doigts avant de retirer sa main. Il regarda autour de lui, mais rien, toujours le silence, toujours aucune âme qui vive. Ventus soupira et baissa la tête avant de la relever vers ce symbole. Le blond s'écarta de ce faux espoir avant de lui tourner le dos.

Pourquoi avait-il voulu le voir... ?

Alors qu'il levait le poing vers son morceau d'armure pour l'enclencher, une bourrasque de vent failli lui faire perdre son équilibre. Il ne s'y serait pas plus attardé si... Cette bourrasque ne sentait pas les Ténèbres de Vanitas. Ventus se retourna d'un bloc mais ne vit d'abord rien. Il fallut qu'il lève la tête pour voir une sphère noire de pur Ténèbres se former sous ses yeux écarquillés. La boule disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, délivrant son otage au costume blanc et noir accompagné d'un pagne aux mêmes couleurs.

Ventus ne put détacher ses yeux de l'être qui fut délicatement déposé au sol en face de lui par une force mystérieuse.

Ce n'était pas possible...

\- « Vani-... ! »

Mais il s'interrompit. Sa combinaison n'était pas de la même couleur et surtout... Il y avait un symbole de Nescient sur son casque qui étonnement ne semblait pas lui bloquer la vue. Ventus fit apparaître sa Keyblade et ce Vanitas en fit de même. Néanmoins, le blond ne voulait pas attaquer. Il voulait le questionner.

\- « Qui es-tu ?! »

L'être se mit en position d'attaque, la même que son ancienne moitié de pures Ténèbres. Le blond sentit un frisson traverser son échine. Était-ce lui ? Le blond ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais se ravisa en voyant celui en combinaison s'enfermer dans une sphère noire d'un geste rapide. Ventus sauta sur le côté et dut enchaîner les roulades plusieurs fois de suite pour échapper à des clones noirs de son attaquant, toujours protégé dans sa sphère protectrice.

\- « Non, attends... ! »

Mais son assaillant n'y prêta pas attention et des viseurs rouges apparurent sur le torse du blond. Il sauta sur le côté pour éviter le tir visé du casqué. Ventus l'avait vu venir, cette attaque ressemblait à celle qu'il lui avait faite lors de leur dernier combat, dans son cœur.

\- « VANITAS ÉCOUTE MOI »

Le casqué finit son attaque et baissa son arme, se tenant droit, fixant le blond.

\- « T'écouter ? » Demanda l'être en noir et blanc d'une voix rauque, lui répondant pour la première fois depuis le début du combat.

Ventus frissonna une nouvelle fois. Cette voix, c'était bel et bien celle de Vanitas mais... Semblait plus morne, plus colérique, ce qui rendait la scène terrible. Le blond se rendit compte de pourquoi il avait ce ton. C'était-

\- « Pourquoi t'écouterais-je ? Vois l'étendue de tes actions, Ventus » Tonna d'une voix dure l'être en face du blond, écartant les bras pour se désigner, présenter ce qu'il était devenu.

Sans préavis, le casqué réapparu au dessus de Ventus et lui asséna un violent coup de Keyblade qui le propulsa au sol. Le blond se remit debout assez rapidement pour lancer une attaque Tornade qui envoya ce qui devait être Vanitas en l'air, le piégeant pour quelques secondes. Cela laissa le temps au blond de reprendre ses esprits.

Il sortait d'un long sommeil, ses muscles étaient endoloris. Ce Vanitas semblait bien plus fort, plus sauvage... Ventus déglutit.

Il ne faisait pas le poids.

Voyant le casqué retomber, le blond renvoya une attaque Tornade avant que le casqué ne puisse toucher terre. Cela lui laisserait le temps de partir il l'espérait. Ventus se mit alors à courir loin de cet être et lança sa Keyblade pour la transformer en planeur. Il leva le poing pour frapper son morceau d'armure mais fut interrompu en recevant un violent coup de Keyblade dans le dos, l'envoyant valser dans la terre sèche et assoiffée de ce monde. Ventus eut soudain peur. Ce Vanitas était plus puissant, plus violent. Il n'avait vraiment aucune chance. Le blond se tourna, toujours couché au sol, pour faire face à ce Vanitas qui s'approcha. Sa démarche était toujours la même, impériale, orgueilleuse, mais plus brusque, plus hargneuse, plus lourde.

\- « Attends ! »

Mais le casqué ne l'écoutait pas et leva sa Keyblade, prêt à lui asséner le coup final. Ventus leva le bras au moment où il l'abattit vers lui. La plantant jusque à côté de sa tête. Le blond vit l'autre poser un genou d'un côté de son corps et de l'autre côté son pied, le chevauchant littéralement.

\- « Tu oses venir te présenter à moi ? » Commença l'être casqué d'une voix emplie de rage avant de continuer avec une pointe de tristesse « Après tout ce temps ?! »

Ventus ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise et se rendit compte un peu tard que deux mains puissantes et gantées s'attaquaient à sa gorge, la serrant d'une poigne de fer. Par automatisme, le blond lui attrapa les poignets pour essayer de le faire lâcher. Ne sachant plus rien dire, il fut obligé de subir ses mains sur sa gorge. Le Ténèbreux finit par s'asseoir sur le ventre de l'autre Keyblader et desserra sa prise légèrement pour qu'il puisse respirer, juste ça.

\- « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je pourrais, de ce que je veux te faire en cet instant, Ventus » Menaça l'être en resserrant son emprise un instant.

Le blond put sentir sans peine les mains de son adversaire passer de la prise ferme à la plus douce, lui caressant même la peau d'un mouvement de pouce avant de trembler et de resserrer. Il semblait incertain, voire même ne pas savoir se contrôler.

\- « Mais tu es enfin là » Continua ce Vanitas d'une voix beaucoup trop douce, lui donnant un air de prédateur quand on connaissait le personnage mais il continua en resserrant sa prise, coléreux « Pourquoi m'avoir éliminé ?! Nous aurions pu forger la **χ** -blade ! Nous aurions pu dominer les mondes ! »

Ventus attrapa son assaillant par les épaules pour le faire reculer, manquant d'air sous la prise de son vis-à-vis qui l'étranglait avec force d'un seul coup. Ne le voyant pas s'arrêter, l'instinct de survie du blond prit le dessus et sa Keyblade apparue dans sa main dominante. Il asséna un violent coup avec la garde de son arme dans le casque de celui qui le chevauchait, l'envoyant au sol à côté de lui. Ventus se releva rapidement et son corps chercha de l'air en toussant en même temps, ce qui rendait le tout compliqué, lui arrachant des larmes. Il leva légèrement sa Keyblade pour se protéger au cas où et regarda le Ténébreux qui se redressait, un genou à terre. Des fragments tombèrent au sol dans un bruit de verres cassés. Le plus musclé prit quelques secondes avant de continuer de se relever, présentant son profil au blond. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Ventus qui put alors voir un œil rouge. Il fit un pas en arrière, emprunt d'un doute. L'être porta ses mains gantées vers son casque endommagé et cassa le reste pour libérer sa tête. Petit à petit, Ventus put admirer cette peau blanche dénuée de défauts, ses yeux rouges concentrés et ses cheveux coiffés exactement comme ceux de Vanitas... Mais blanc.

Tout était pareil. Ventus ne l'avait vu réellement qu'une seule fois, bien que l'interaction fusse été longue... Mais il reconnaissait ce visage, il le reconnaissait... Pourtant...

Aucunes couleurs n'étaient bonnes.

\- « Qui es-tu... ? » Finit par demander Ventus, perdu de reconnaître sa part de Ténèbres tout en ne le reconnaissant pas.

Ce Vanitas, ou cet imposteur, il ne savait plus, arqua les sourcils dans une expression de peine avant de récupérer un visage coléreux. Son expression changea à nouveau pour afficher un sourire moqueur, cynique même et il ouvrit les bras.

\- « Par ta faute, Ventus, je suis devenu un Nescient. Es-tu fier de toi ? »

Le blond abaissa son arme, les yeux écarquillés... Peiné. Par sa faute ? Comment était-ce simplement possible ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le blanc venir à sa rencontre. Ventus se figea sur place quand il s'en rendit compte. Les yeux rouges de ce Vanitas le détaillèrent avec minutie. Chaque centimètre de sa peau blanche, de ses longs cils, de ces quelques mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son front. Le Nescient porta sa main sur le visage de ce qui était autrefois sa moitié et toucha sa joue du bout des doigts avec douceur, délicatesse, comme si il avait peur de le salir, de le briser. Le Keyblader de Lumière, figé par la stupeur put voir le visage de celui en combinaison détendu, relaxé alors qu'il lui caressait la peau. Tout à coup, son visage se crispa et de la rage traversa ses yeux rouges. Avant qu'il ne puisse se protéger, Ventus reçut un violent coup de Keyblade dans le flanc, le renvoyant au sol, soulevant de la poussière.

\- « POURQUOI ?! » Tonna le Nescient avec colère en regardant sa main, le visage déformé par la rage avant de regarder Ventus avec peur, et de nouveau changer d'expression : de l'incompréhension « Pourquoi me fais-tu cet effet ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne puis-je plus contrôler mes... Émotions ?! »

Ventus le regarda avec incompréhension. Il changeait d'humeur à chaque respiration, passant de la colère à quelque chose de plus... Doux. Il regarda le Nescient en essayant de comprendre autant que lui, assimilant ses paroles, ses gestes. L'ancien casqué serra les poings après un moment de silence, faisant crisser le cuir de sa combinaison et il tourna la tête lentement vers le blond, plantant ses yeux rouges dans ceux bleus de son vis-à-vis. D'une démarche lente et de prédatrice il s'approcha du jeune homme toujours à terre.

\- « Toutes ces... Émotions que je ressens... C'est de ta faute, Ventus » Commença-t-il en resserrant sa poigne sur sa Keyblade aux mêmes couleurs que sa combinaison.

D'abord désespéré, son visage finit par être déformé par la rage. En colère contre ses propres émotions qui avaient le dessus sur lui mais aussi en colère contre Ventus. C'était à cause de lui, ses envies de meurtre à l'encontre de Terra et Aqua étaient principalement dues à leur amitié avec le blond. Tout revenait au manieur de Keyblade qui restait à terre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, les vestiges du Vanitas maître de ses émotions leva sa Keyblade pour l'abattre sur l'être qui le faisait tourner en bourrique en jouant avec ses sentiments. Mais il s'arrêta en voyant le regard du blond. Ce n'était pas de la peur... C'était quelque chose de différent qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

\- « Tu... » Commença Ventus d'une petite voix, ne semblant pas se rendre compte dans quelle situation il était « Tu es amou- »

Mais le blond s'arrêta dans sa sentence en rougissant, ne quittant néanmoins pas le Nescient des yeux. Celui-ci trembla quelques secondes avant de se raidir de colère pour lui asséner le coup. Mais il arqua ses sourcils en rougissant et émit une sorte de couinement en abaissant son arme. Il chercha quelque chose d'invisible des yeux, son souffle s'accélérant.

Ventus se releva doucement et voulut faire un pas vers l'être qui était le dernier représentant de sa race. Mais la pointe d'une Keyblade piqua son torse pour le maintenir à distance. Les vestiges d'un être plein d'assurance sembla tout à coup paniqué. Il tentait de garder bonne figure mais de la peur traversait ses yeux rouges, le blond pouvait aisément le voir.

\- « N'aies pas peur, moi aussi je- »

\- « LA FERME » Hurla le Nescient, sa voix déraillant par la panique « Je ne suis pas faible comme toi... ! »

Ventus afficha un sourire tendre et, prudemment, repoussa la Keyblade tremblante de l'être et s'avança vers lui. Ce Vanitas serra les dents et se tendit comme un roc en le voyant s'approcher d'aussi près. Néanmoins, il ne l'attaqua pas. Ventus plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux rouges de son vis-à-vis, souriant toujours tendrement. Il dirigea ses mains vers ce visage qu'il n'avait pas assez vu à son goût à cause du combat dans son cœur mais s'arrêta. À la place, il les passa dans sa nuque et enlaça le jeune homme en combinaison. Celui-ci resta ne premier lieu tendu comme un arc avant de se détendre, petit à petit. Un long soupire traversa ses lèvres, caressant la joue du blond qui resserra son emprise un instant. Après un moment de silence, le blond se dégagea lentement, gardant ses mains sur la nuque du blanc qui le dévorait des yeux.

\- « ... Je... » Commença Ventus en faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse du plus musclé qui fit disparaître sa Keyblade.

Il fixa le sol sans avoir le courage de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le Vanitas se raidit petit à petit, Ventus pouvait le sentir sous ses mains. Le blond sursauta violemment quand une main puissante l'attrapa à la gorge, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Il sursauta une nouvelle fois quand une bouche se colla à la sienne.

D'abord sans aucune douceur, mû par la simple possession, le baiser devint plus délicat. Les lèvres froides du Vanitas embrassèrent les lèvres charnues du blond qui gémit et ouvrit la bouche. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une langue s'engouffre dans sa cavité buccale. La main sur sa gorge se desserra pour lui caresser la peau amoureusement. Le baiser était étrange, pas désagréable, juste étrange. La langue du Nescient était froide, jouant parfois avec la sienne avant de vouloir la dominer. Parfois doux, parfois sauvage. Les corps des deux Keyblader s'étreignirent, se collant un à l'autre. Les mains gantées des vestiges de Vanitas caressèrent le cuir chevelu du blond avant de descendre vers son postérieur. Quant au blond, ses mains jouèrent avec les cheveux blancs du Nescient avant de dessiner les détails de la combinaison du bout des doigts. Ventus finit par briser le baiser en sentant les mains de son ''ami'' devenir trop impétueuses.

\- « Vanitas je- »

\- « Je ne suis plus Vanitas... Je ne suis que... Ses vestiges... »

En voyant l'air abattu et mécontent du blanc, Ventus posa une main rassurante sur sa joue pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui sourit tendrement.

\- « Je t'aime »

Les vestiges de Vanitas le regarda surprit avant de rougir, regardant ailleurs. Plusieurs sentiments traversèrent ses yeux rouges et son visage prit plusieurs expressions. Ventus ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Le temps que ce Vanitas comprenne comment devenir maître de ses émotions sans pour autant leur donner corps, cela risquait d'être amusant.


End file.
